The present invention relates to extenders to increase the sleeping area of beds.
Extenders for beds have been previously described, however they generally suffer from various disadvantages including one or more of the following:
(1) they are relatively complex in construction;
(2) they are difficult to install;
(3) they tend to slip away from the bed leaving a gap in the sleeping area;
(4) a number of extenders cannot easily be used in combination to substantially enlarge both the width and length of the bed.
An object of the present invention is to provide an extender which is relatively simple in construction and easy to install.
A further object is to provide an extender which may readily be held securely in place against a bed.
A further object is to provide an extender which may readily be used in combination with extenders of the same or similar design to enlarge not only also the length of a bed.